


Romantic Confessions and a Wendigo Bite

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexuality, Death Threats, F/F, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: It took one Wendigo bite and a life-or-death situation to make Emily confess she thought of Sam as more than just her best friend.
Relationships: Emily Davis/Sam Giddings
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Romantic Confessions and a Wendigo Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Cover created by [me](https://www.facebook.com/harper.chinn.35); photos belong to their respective owners.
> 
>  **BETA** : Annabelle

  


This adventure to the Washington family estate for Josh’s little “get together” was a nightmare. Emily had just managed to escape (successfully, mind you) the North West Mines, but not before encountering a horrific creature (that had bitten her on the way out), a fire-wielding stranger, a pit of skeletons, and Beth’s dead body (whose head had dropped onto the floor and rolled to a stop in front of her).

Emily was more resourceful and self-reliant than people often gave her credit for. Just because she liked telling people what to do didn’t mean she was weak. It just meant she was strong enough to do said task, but had merely chosen not too.

But even she had her limits, and this escapade into the mines caused her to drop her guard. She was afraid, entirely freaked out, and wished to hell someone was here to comfort her. Matt, the traitor, had let her fall from the tower (he was out of the question), Mike was infatuated with Jessica (had completely moved on from their prior relationship), and Emily didn’t have any feelings towards Chris and Ashley. So the only person left was Sam.

Sam was the ideal person to ask, but it wasn’t something Emily could do. Emily liked Sam more than she cared to admit, and had long since established that showing her true feelings had the potential to break their friendship. They were already close, but Sam was oblivious to Emily’s inner thoughts.

This long trek from the mines to the lodge was giving her too much time to reflect on the past. From here, she decided to just focus on making it safely to the others and hope whatever was in those mines hadn’t followed her outside.

* * *

If Emily thought the mines were terrifying, it paled in comparison to Mike pointing a gun to her head.

“If the Wendigo bit you… you could turn into one of those things, Mike informed them. His voice was calm, but it was easy to see the underlying fear and anger welling up inside of him.

Sam immediately stepped in, placing herself between Emily and the gun.

“He said it was from EATING each other — remember, he said that!” Sam shot back, inferring the stranger’s words. “This is wrong!”

Ashley began to panic.

“No, no, that’s not right. He said you could turn into one of those things if you got bit, remember? It’s not just eating people!” Ashley yelled. “You have to shoot her, it’s the only way! Shoot her! If you don’t, we’re all going to die! Do it!”

She was moving frantically in place, hands on her head. She continually babbled on about how dangerous Emily was to the group. It took her awhile to calm down.

Mike shook his head. The look in his eyes scared Emily and she backed up towards the wall, and her legs hit the table.

“You can’t do this!” Emily commanded.

She sounded tough, but Emily found herself sliding back on the table, until she was sitting against the wall with her knees up to her chest, and her arms wrapped tightly around them. She wasn’t crying, but it was a near miss.

“She can’t be down here with us,” Mike declared, as _de facto_ leader of the group. “It’s too dangerous.”

It took Emily a second to process what Mike was saying.

“What? No! You can’t!” Emily shouted hastily. “I’ll die out there, and you know it!”

“Mike, this is wrong. Listen to yourself!” Sam chimed in. “Please!”

“No,” Mike replied. “We can’t be sure of that. Now move. This is for our safety.”

He lowered the gun, essentially throwing Sam out of the way. Sam had been pushed off to the side, and Ashley caught her before she fell.

Ashley and Chris were too stunned and frightened to break the argument. Having someone threatening to shoot a person tended to do that, even if the gun wasn’t pointed at you.

“Mike, just cool your head, okay?” Sam told him sternly. “We don’t know if it works like that. Maybe it’s just a bite.”

Chris finally spoke up.

“I’ve seen what these fuckers can do,” he stated. “I don't want to see it again.”

It served to emphasize Mike's argument. He raised the gun, and trained it carefully on Emily. Chris was holding back Sam, who was frantically yelling for Mike to stop. Ashley had been frightened into silence.

They were arguing amongst each other and eventually Emily had enough.

“Stop this! Now!” She shouted, silencing the room.

Screw them all. Leaving the group meant death by Wendigo (or natural disaster) and staying meant death by gunshot. If given the choice, she’d rather die here than abandoned in the unforgiving wilderness. Emily was finished with being alone, even if it cost her life.

“You want me to leave because it’ll make you feel better about not having to kill me, Emily accused him. “Because you know damn well you can’t pull that trigger!”

There was an “oof” heard beside them as Sam elbowed Chris in the gut and escaped his grasp. She ran to Mike and grabbed his wrist, trying to keep the guns sight away from Emily. It wasn’t working.

He shoved her away again, and re-aimed the gun. Emily thought she could weather this through and stay strong in the face of death, but she couldn’t. It had broken her, this betrayal. Finally her tears fell as she begged for her life.

Chris had sneaked up behind Sam and held her back, giving Mike free reign. Not even Sam could save her now.

Emily accepted her fate. She closed her eyes, turning her head away from Mike and forced her tears to stop. Her one regret was not telling Sam how she felt.

Seconds passed, each one an eternity, until she heard Mike step back.

“Fuck… I can’t do it,” he yelled, turning away.

Chris released Sam and immediately ran to Emily. She climbed on the table, pulled Emily into her arms and squeezed her tightly. Sam muttered words of encouragement and repetitions that it was finally over.

When Emily had relaxed enough to return Sam’s embrace and let her tears fall onto Sam’s shoulder, she didn’t know.

Eventually Emily had calmed down enough to realize Sam was repeating variations of “I love you” in a desperate voice. Emily had no choice but to release all her bottled-up desire. Fuck this hedging around and fuck dating people whom she knew would never match up to Sam.

And most of all, fuck those who find this uncomfortable. She almost died (more than once) in the last few hours, and she didn’t care about decorum. If they survived this, Emily knew that she and Sam would have to reaffirm their mutual feelings.

Right now, Emily had two things on her mind: Sam’s embrace, and bitch-slapping Ashley for that earlier inane outburst of “kill Emily.”


End file.
